The inventor is aware of service trolleys used in the hospitality industry. Although, known trolleys, such as room service trolleys may include stowable wings and include a hotbox, this is usually ineffective and unpractical as the hotbox is located underneath the table to be dined at. The inventor is not aware of any trolleys that include a cold storage compartment, which could be used to keep foods and beverages cold. Known trolleys are only efficient in serving a one-course meal, thus the inventor identified a need to serve a three-course meal and beverages e.g. wine, by using a single service trolley that allows for cold and warm storage simultaneously. Food and beverages can thus be served at the required temperatures at the serving location.